Resurrected Insanity
by Nightime Necklace
Summary: Lina and her friends agreed to protect some old book, but got much more than what they bargained for. Old enemies have come back from the grave, new enemies are out for blood. A strange man has pledged himself as Lina's new protector, and an assassination plot is revealed against Amelia. It all leads up to an unknown Dark Lord of insanity. (L/G, A/Z! I'm bad at summaries. Rated T!)
1. Arise! The Enemy Has Returned!

A/N: Hello there, everyone! I'm MindyMandyMoo, and welcome to my story! This is my first attempt at writing a Slayers story, so please tell me if something is off, or something is wrong. I've had this idea in my head for a couple months now, actually. So, I wrote it out. AND HERE IT IS!

I had too many Dilly Bars. Anyways, I'll shut up now...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm broke, can't own Slayers. I'm just a long time fan.**

**Chapter 1**

**Arise! The Enemy Has Returned!**

"So, she's in town."

"Yes, sir."

"And she has a body guard?"

"Correct, sir."

"Damn it!" The menacing cloaked figure threw the once beautiful table filled with expensive food into the air. One wine glass hit the frightened messenger boy. Crimson blood crept down his cold, pale hand and fell onto the green carpeted floor, along with the cold red wine. He gulped as his master went through a break down. Food stains covered the golden decorated wall, red wine splattered all over the pictures of the past leaders of the organization.

"S-Sir, I believe the three Deadly Daggers are available. They could easily take her and her friends down."

"Really? Perfect!" The cloaked figure turned to the glowing moon, seemingly recovered from his breakdown. The tap of the dead broken branch hitting the window echoed the dark and cold room. The clock struck midnight. "I shall claim what was rightfully mine..." He adjusted his dark cloak. "And mark my words, Lina Inverse, you _will _die."

* * *

Amelia sighed. It was dinner time, or more like war time. Lina and Gourry struggled to snatch the last piece of the steaming roast beef; the usual. Zelgadis, however, was quite fine with just a simple cup of warm tea. He'd rather not get involved in something that wasn't important to him. He leaned back in his antique-like chair against the old brown table, legs crossed with a "I don't care" face painted on him. He was used the the food fighting...which worried him.

"Gourry, _I'm_ the on who uses magic! I'm gonna get wore out! Lemme have the roast beef!"

"Well I don't have magic, so I need food to keep my strength up!" The two fighters bickered and fought using their forks, until the unsatisfied peers eventually left the restaurant. Lina and Gourry were given the most evil death glares by others for ruining their supposed to be delicious, awesome meal. But Lina was used to it. Lina returned their ever so nice glare, which made the customers run with their tails in between their legs. Lina glanced at Gourry. Unfortunately, Gourry didn't even notice what was going on half of the time.

"Miss Lina, could you please calm down? We're getting more looks!" Amelia pleaded, clasping her hands together. She observed more people leaving. "It's mean to spoil another person's meal that many of these peaceful people deserve and have worked hard for!"

"Tell that to Gourry!" Lina hissed. She lunged for the beef but Gourry, being much taller, held the furious little sorcerous back with ease. Gourry had to admit, Lina was small.

But her spells still packed a powerful punch.

"_FLARE ARROW_!" The boiling hot arrow of fire hit Gourry straight in the face. He winced in pain as he collapsed on the cool surface of the dark oak wood floor. Lina happily ate her meal, her way of celebrating a victory. The splintered door opened the door loudly. The few brave, or foolish, curious customers looked at the people. Three people, two suspicious girls and one boy, seated themselves at a table. The male kept his cold icy eyes on Lina, much to her discomfort. She rearranged herself to be at least a little comfortable in her chair.

Strange whispers were heard coming from the table from which the three sat at. Their coats were concealing their hidden faces, probably to forever remain unknown to Lina and her gang what they looked like. A young waitress came over with the check. Amelia was forced to pay the bill by Lina...again.

Another waitress who looked to be in her late 50's went over to the three people.

"What would you like to order?" Her rough voice asked. The waitress had brown hair pulled into a bun with sloppy make up. She smoked a cigarette as her grey eyes observed her customers. Her skin sagged a little, slightly wheezing when she breathed.

"Water for all of us." The first female ordered. The waitress scoffed and wrote it down.

"Anything else?"

"A knife." The second female smirked under her hood.

"Haha. I'm laughing of tears." The waitress mocked as she put her wrinkled hands on her waist. "Now no more jokes. What else do you want?"

"Just water," the first female said, "for now." The first female's voice was quiet, calming. The waitress grumbled and went to get some water, ignoring the bad vibe radiating off of these people.

Sagami Port, a peaceful little sea side town, usually never had trouble. A few incidents of rebellious teens here and there, but not the super extreme incidents. The restaurant was a quaint one; A simple wooden sign welcoming the customers, a golden brown roof to keep the bad weather out and sturdy wooden floor. Surely it wasn't made to handle the infamous Lina Inverse's appetite! But as long as the food was...edible, at the least, she could handle it.

It was often cold at Sagami Port, much to Lina's displeasure. The water came down from the Dragon Mountains and turned into the Wisteria Lake, so the water was always ice cold. Plus Sagami Port was high up north. The village sat in front of a large hill near the small cottages. Near the hill was where the less fortunate stayed. Hay for a roof, and logs to hold it up. More towards the lake was where the richer people stayed. Large colorful houses with a strong roof were near the lake. The stone road would eventually lead people to the enormous dock where thousands of ships come to and fro daily. Across the large lake was where the white, humongous castle sat. The white polished marble seemed to glitter in the warm sunlight. The castle was where the wise King lived.

Gourry sat back in his chair and patted his full stomach, "Ahh, that was delicious!"

"You can say that again, Gourry!" Lina sighed in bliss.

"Ahh, that was delicious!"

"Not literally, jellyfish-brains!" Lina whacked him over the head.

"Miss Lina, why do you always hit Gourry?" Amelia inquired as she repositioned herself in her chair. The chairs weren't exactly the comfiest. "It's unjust to hit someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Yeah, well," Lina said, "this guy deserves it. He doesn't remember anything! Watch. Hey, jellyfish-brains, do you remember our plan?" Gourry looked up.

"What plans?" WHACK!

"See, Amelia? I told you!" Lina sighed. "I guess since someone forgot the plans, I have to explain everything again. There's a book- The Knowledge of the Sea- that's going to be open to the public for the first time in 100 years! They say the knowledge in that book rivals the Clair Bible, but no one has confirmed these rumors to be true. As much as I wanna say it, we're not exactly here to see it. Detheeder, the mayor of this town, hired us to protect the book. By us, I mean Amelia offered to protect the book while it was being showed. She payed us to work with her.

"There's been... Let's just say, warnings on this town. By warnings, I mean attacks. It's practically screaming, 'Hey! I'm gonna steal your book!' as most attacks were close to where the book is being held. Plus, there was a letter saying the book was going to be stolen. Our job is to keep the book safe from anyone and anything. Do you get it now, Gourry?"

"What were you saying? I got distracted."

"_DIL BRAM-_"

"Lina, you can't do that here! That's crazy!" Zelgadis exclaimed as he held the furious Lina back.

"HE'S GOING TO LEARN HIS LESSON FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO THE BEAUTIFUL, GE-"

"Genius Sorceress." The second female finished Lina's sentence, her voice confident and cocky. She stood up, a lock of sea green hair falling out of her grey hood. "Your phrase has become wildly known, along with your impressive skills." Her white eyes glowed a little. "Tell me, shall I-"

"Fubaii," the male warned. "I suggest you sit back down." His radiating blue eyes met with Fubaii's, his voice cold and threatening. Fubaii reluctantly sat back down.

"Oh, no, I wanna here what this 'Fubaii' has to say." Lina pried. "I'm sure she just has to say whatever she had to say, yes?"

"See, Ukastu? Lina Inverse wants to know what I was about to say. It would be rude not to grant her wishes, yes? As you say, 'Everything must be known sooner or later.' Or...something like that. Why must my wish be concealed?" Fubaii smirked.

"Then say it later." Densui, the first female, suggested. Well, more like she demanded Fubaii to say it later. "And the saying goes, 'Everything must go sooner or later.' You never get those things right." Densui chuckled as she sipped her water. Fubaii sat back down in defeat, muttering about killing people.

"It was nice meeting you all, but we have to go now! Goodbye!" Amelia nervously laughed as she dragged her friends out of the nearly empty restaurant. "I'm glad to get away from them. They seemed kinda..."

"Troublesome? Creepy?" Zelgadis muttered. "They sure are. Seems like they have a bone to pick with you, Lina." Zelgadis crossed his arms.

"I don't remember ever seeing their faces," Lina admitted. "Or maybe I did a long time ago..." After all, the names Ukatsu, Fubaii, and Densui rang a bell. But Lina had seen so many faces, and made so many enemies, it's really hard to remember everyone. Lina had a bit of a hard time recalling Martina after Lina destroyed Zoanna. But in her defense, someone had to make sure their plans to take over the world had to be stopped. And that person was Lina Inverse. But that was in the past.

"I would describe them as evil!" Amelia proudly proclaimed.

"Why would you say that, Amelia?" Gourry inquired.

"Because there was a 'Please wait to be seated' sign and they didn't follow the sign!" Amelia jumped on a rock and pointed at the restaurant. "All who disobey rules shall be crushed with the Hammer of Justice!"

Lina grabbed Amelia's ear. "Amelia, get down from there." She ordered as she pulled Amelia down.

"Those two are always so energetic." Zelgadis sighed.

"Oh well, I guess we better head back to the town hall where is." Gourry shrugged.

* * *

Detheeder was an old man with grey hair and delicate violet eyes. He wore a snow white suit with his lucky scarlet red carnation. He was constantly teased about it, but that never stopped him from taking it off. Although he was known as a warm and kind gentleman to everyone, few knew the cold, violent side to him. Of course, this vicious side of rarely ever showed. That side was reserved for his enemies, or whoever ticked him off.

"Ah, you came!" Detheeder grinned. He shook hands with everyone and bowed in front of the Seyruun Princess. "It is an honor to have royalty in this town, Princess Amelia"

"No, it is an honor to visit this beautiful booming town." Amelia smiled a kind smile. "There's no need for formalities, just call me Ms Amelia." Detheeder stood up and nodded.

"So, have you seen all of town?" He inquired.

"Yeah, the food is great!" Gourry grinned. _Food...? _Detheeder thought, but smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, we are wildly known for our smoked fish. It's not all that surprising, as Sagami Port is the capital of fish, as they say. Now that you have traveled the town, we must set down down some rules." He offered a seat to everyone. Zelgadis stood, but everyone else gladly sat down. "First, you must respect everyone and everything you see. This town has a good reputation, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Lina is going to have trouble with that rule..." Gourry muttered.

"Second rule: Respect my fellow workers. They've been on edge recently with the upcoming event for the book showing. Third rule: Do not question anything or anyone. As long as you don't break those rules, we'll get along fine." Detheeder smiled. "Here are my three assistants: Fubaii, Ukastu, and Densui."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Densui and her companions stepped into the room. Densui had shimmering long white hair that went down to her small waist. She had beautiful pink eyes and wore a baby blue long sleeved dress that went down to her ankles with a golden necklace. The blue dress has designs of white vines on them, also wearing thick bracelets on both of her pale arms, looking to be about fourteen. She wore white boots, and was 5'4.

Ukastu had messy brown hair with cold blue eyes. He dressed a little unusual, wearing a long black coat with a collar that sprung up to his ears. He wore a brown shirt with brown leather pants, a sheathe at his side. He wore a cross necklace and black boots. Thanks to the boots he looked to be 6', but he was really 5'11. He dressed in dark colors, obviously, like everyone else in town. Thanks to where they were there was a lot of freezing rain, so dark colors kept in the warmth. He looked to be seventeen.

Fubuaii has sea-green hair tied into a ponytail with icy white eyes. She wore a black short sleeved shirt that exposed her belly. She also wore a yellow belt decorated with skulls and black shorts, wearing grey tennis shoes. She had ruby red earring studs in her ears and had a nose piercing, looking to be 5'8. She wore black gloves that were decorated with knifes. The outfit made her look as if she was seventeen, also.

"Hey Zel, weren't they the people we met in the restaurant?" Gourry whispered. Zelgadis nodded.

"What a cruel twist of fate that we meet these three people here."

"Lina Inverse, it is a please to meet you." Ukastu kissed Lina's hand a bit too long, making Lina uncomfortable, Gourry even more. Ukastu stood up and went to his companion's side once he was done. Gourry made sure that Ukastu stayed there. As Lina's protecter, he had to make sure Lina was safe and at ease. Even Gourry noticed Lina definitely wasn't at ease.

"Well, it's getting a little late. Your rooms are upstairs." Detheeder informed. "Goodnight, and sleep well."

"You, too." Amelia smiled. Fubaii eyed Zelgadis and the others before retreating to her room. Even while walking up the old squeaky stairs, she kept an eye on them. Amelia shivered. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

"Ukatsu, you seemed to have an attachment to our target." Fubaii chuckled, but then frowned when she noticed Ukatsu wasn't listening. She finished taking off her gloves and stood up from her comfy white bed and approached Ukatsu, who was mumbling strange words. "Hey, are you even listening?!"

"That swordsman poses a threat. I must kill him! Yes, that's why I'm alive!" Ukatsu rocked back and forth on his bed, his eyes illuminating a burning red fire. "When he is dead I can capture Lina and present it to my master! Yes! Then I will be promoted into his assistant and rule the world!"

Fubaii sighed. _Seems our boss is sending those weird thoughts into Ukatsu again. I remember when he did that. Well, he still does. Densui is lucky. For some reason, the boss can't send any thoughts into her. I wonder, will that change? _Fubaii glanced at her crazed brother once more, fear clouded in her eyes.

"Fubaii!" Densui ran in with a bowl of delicious chocolates. She was panting. "I found the chocolates!"

"Great!" Fubaii grinned. "We'll melt them and put them back in the wrapper, then we'll throw them at people who walk pass!"

"Is Ukatsu possessed again?" Densui frowned, staring at her insane brother. Fubaii nodded.

"He'll get over it soon. Now, c'mon! Lets have fun tonight before our meeting with Zuuma comes up, okay?"

* * *

Zuuma was waiting outside near one of the ships.

"Lina Inverse, how I've longed to kill you." He examined his new new sharp claws. "It's a good thing I made the Contract. At the time I didn't expect myself to get so seriously hurt. But, faking one's death is very useful. It's even more useful how I absorbed that monster's powers." He made a fist. A dark energy glowing around it. "The ability to know one's greatest fear is quite useful. All I have to do is to touch them once..." He closed his eyes and chuckled.

Zuuma walked through the town, which was abandoned, for once. There was no partying teenagers at the night clubs, because the clubs were closed tonight. The king was sick with an unknown disease, so all of the club's decided to open later instead of closing. After all, most of the owners were rich and greedy perverts who just wanted the gleaming gold money to fall into their filthy hands. They were like squealing pigs in Zuuma's perspective: Annoying until you kill them. That's when they finally shut up.

But, he wondered. Why was the King sick? It was strange, the King was perfectly healthy before. It was quite a shock to Sagami Bay when they found out. Zuuma looked at the enormous dark clock. If he didn't leave now, he would be late meeting with his servants. "Soon, I'll kill Lina Inverse." Zuuma looked down at his hands. "And when I do, I'll make sure her friends suffer."

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. To be honest, I'm scared stiff to publish this. I'm afraid everyone will not like my story. If so, I am truly sorry. *Gives cookies* Will cookies help? O.o R&R, please!


	2. Bad Hair Day

A/N: Its me again! Thanks to anyone who reviewed last chapter! I don't expect many people to read my stories, but I'm glad someone is. Ah, oh well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I just use the characters for my own amusement, because I am evil! :X Okay, I'm not evil at all, but you get the drift...**

**Talelia: Tale-el-ea**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Hair Day**

Lina shifted in her queen bed, now looking up at the ceiling. Her long firery orange hair was scattered over the cream colored sheets and the soft blue pillow. She sighed and shifted her view to the beautiful full moon, the reflection shining in her eyes.

"The moon looks larger over here." She mumbled before suddenly hearing footsteps passing her door. Curiosity getting the best of her, Lina slipped on her soft slippers and cracked the door open ever so slightly. There, she saw Ukatsu standing in the hallway. Lina shivered. Ukastu was one of the people who sent shivers down her spine at the mere thought of his name. Even though she knew him for less than a day, he had a creepy vibe about him. Ukatsu looked impatient, like he was waiting for someone.

He paced back and forth. A low squeak would emit from the tan floorboards whenever Ukatsu paced. Finally, the person Ukatsu was waiting for arrived. "It's about time." Ukatsu scoffed.

Fubaii crossed her arms. "It's not my fault, the baby Densui didn't want to come again. I know she's reluctant to carry this out, but still..."

"We just have to make dear sister do it next time. We can't keep covering up for her. But right now the ships will be leaving soon, and we're wasting time standing here. Zuuma won't be pleased if we're late." Ukatsu put on his coat as Lina froze.

"Z-Zuuma?!" She gasped just a little too loud. "Uh oh, better get back to the bed!" Lina dove into her bed just before the door opened.

"Strange, I thought I heard something in here..." Fubaii mumbled. She scanned the dark room one more time before slowly closing the door. "Let's get going." The sound of footsteps slowly faded away. Lina got dressed and snuck out of her room, planning to follow them. Alone. If Zuuma was really there she didn't want her friends to get hurt because of her.

* * *

Ukatsu and Fubaii patiently waited. For security, Fubaii kept a dagger in her back pocket. Ukatsu and Fubaii didn't trust Zuuma, but it was in their orders to cooperate with Zuuma. It was that, or die a painful death. They had known friends who were killed just because they didn't follow orders, or even if they made one slight mistake. Their boss was to be feared by all, no doubt.

They had a bit of a hard time sneaking through the bustling streets, now that the clubs were open. Sagami Port was known for more than just their fish, but for the lively parties and...well, the extreme pleasure that occurred in the beds, or anywhere.

"You came." Zuuma stepped out from a shadow of a large ship. "But you're missing one." Ukatsu gulped.

"She couldn't come." Fubaii scoffed. "And to be frankly, I wouldn't want to visit a freak, either."

"Watch your tongue, little girl," Zuuma warned, "or I'll rip it off." In a blink he was standing in front of her, sharp claws pressing on her cold neck. "I should kill you right now..." He backed away. "But I won't, since you could be useful in the future."

"Yeah, yeah." Fubaii rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Even though she was deathly afraid of him, she would never give in. No, her pride was too important. "Look, we're here just to go over the plan, yes? So let's get this over with. I have chocolates to throw at people, and this is wasting my time."

"This is wasting _your_ time?!" Zuuma growled. "I just came from the Ruvinagald Kingdom_ just_ to meet with you people! And yet you say you're wasting _your_ time?!"

"Forgive my sister! She can be rather...bratty, sometimes." Ukatsu eyed Fubaii. She eyed him back.

"And secretive. I would take your hand off that dagger, you know won't do you any good." Zuuma chuckled. Fubaii froze and gritted her teeth, taking the dagger out of her pocket.

"I shouldn't be surprised. The best assassin would obviously know if his associates would carry any weapons, yes?"

"Correct, now kick it away, before Zuuma gets angier." Ukatsu ordered. Fubaii did as she was told, kicking the gleaming silver dagger into the dark depths of the cold lake. "That's better. Now, about our plan..."

* * *

"_Leor Markan._" Lina whispered. It was a spell she learned a long time ago. The spell was supposed to conceal your presence to all. Hopefully, it would work. While following Ukatsu and Fubaii, two questions were stuck in her mind: How did those three know Zuuma? And, most importantly, how was Zuuma alive? The last Lina remembered was Zuuma being killed by Xellos. At least she remembered it, unlike her forgetful protecter. She unconsciously smiled to herself. _Oh, that jellyfish br- 'What're you doing, Lina?! You can't think about Gourry right now!'_ Lina mentally scolded herself. She edged closer ever so slightly, being careful not to fall off the ledge.

The shadows of the large stacks of crates containing expensive silk and beautiful embroideries aided Lina in helping her stay hidden to her enemies. She stood on a crate, a perfect spot to see them. On the downside, though, Lina could only pick up a small parts of their plan, for she wasn't close enough to hear them clearly.

* * *

"But why does it have to take so long?!" Fubaii whined. "I say we kill 'em and get it before anyone in this worthless town notices!"

"What're you people talking 'bout?" A drunken voice asked. The villains turned their heads to find a drunk man walking down the dock. The drunk man, with a bottle of beer in his hands, fell down in front of them. "Ohh, is it a plan?" He slurred almost every word while getting up in front of them. "N-now I can keep a s-secret! So here's what we're gonna do: We're gonna get all the geese from-" He covered his mouth, like he was going to throw up. After a few seconds, he recovered and his hand on Zuuma's shoulder. "Oh, t-thanks buddy! You're a life s-saver! Now, a-as I was saying-"

"Enough!" Zuuma growled. Before Lina could even blink the drunken man collapsed in a pool of his own thick blood. His ripped clothes immediately were stained as they absorbed some of the blood. He had a hard time breathing, as he was severely hurt in the neck. The gaping hole in his chest grew wider. Lina gasped as Zuuma approached the almost dead drunken man. She had go to something! Lina was about to make a fireball, when something strange happened. Zuuma grabbed the man's neck and lifted him up, absorbing something from the man. She watched painfully as the man's skin started to disappear until his bone's showed, knowing she could do nothing now. Finally, Zuuma dropped the man. The bones quickly turned to weightless dust and was carried off by the cold wind.

"I..." Ukatsu was speechless. How was this possible? It was like Zuuma sucked up every last bit if life from that man and turned it into strength! Was this even possible?! He cleared his throat. "Wonderful job, Zuuma. I see why you are so feared. Tell me, how did you do that?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Just do your job, and you all might stay alive." Zuuma scoffed. Fubaii wrinkled her nose, a sign that she was _not_ happy.

"As you say..." She muttered. _I swear, I'll kill that Zuuma!_ She gritted her teeth. "We'll meet up in 3 days from now. Hopefully, the plan will go as we say it will. It's a win win for both of us, but mostly you. You get to kill your precious little Lina Inverse, get the book, and we get to stay alive. Oh, boy. Sounds like this is a really great bargain," Fubaii said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Would you rather be killed right now? I can arrange that."

"No thanks."

* * *

"So our little friend Zuuma still wants to kill me." Lina chuckled to herself. "Ya know, I really hate how persistent this guy is. I mean, c'mon! He'd at least give up and quit! Ah, well, there's no time for wishful thinking. It looks like they're done talking, so I'd better get back to the inn." Lina snuck away, unknown to her that Ukatsu thought he may have seen a lock of fiery red hair running away.

"My ship is leaving. Go, we will meet as planned." Zuuma ordered as he bordered the large ship. It swayed back and forth due to the small, yet powerful, angry waves from the lake. Ukatsu and Fubaii nodded, going their separate ways. Walking past, Fubaii thought she saw a petrified, frozen face in the water for a split second. But, maybe that was in her imagination.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Lina!" Amelia smiled, but then frowned when she sew how tired Lina really was. "Miss Lina, did you get any sleep last night?! You look horrible!"

"I LOOK WHAT?!" Lina whacked Amelia over the head. "The beautiful genius sorceress NEVER looks horrible! I just stayed up late thinking of something, that's all!"

"Thinking of something?" Amelia repeated before her eyes sparkled. "Oh, you were thinking about Mr Gourry! Have you finally realized your true feelings for him?! Oh, this is wonderful!" She clasped her hands together and squealed in delight. She jumped up and down on the tan floorboards until Lina whacked the Justice Lover on her head.

"AMELIA, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS! I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT GOURRY!" Lina exclaimed, her face as red as a tomato.

"Then what, or who, were you thinking of?" Amelia asked. Lina looked around, just to make sure no one was near them. "Miss Lina, is everything alright? You can tell me if something's wrong."

"I'll tell everyone later." Lina and Amelia made their way down the squeaky stairs and to breakfast where Gourry was already eating. They could smell the steaming hot pot, and the wonderful fragrance of pancakes. Gourry was eating a large stack of pancake, while Zelgadis had a small cup of lemon tea. The room had four medium sized wooden tables with six seats at each of them. They were all made of oak wood, and decorated with designs of fish, such as bass. The wall was a deep blue, also decorated with fish. The kitchen was near the dining room, so you could hear the clatter and clangs of pots and the shouts of angry chefs.

"They must really love fish, huh?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"Well Amelia, this is a town famous for fish." Lina reminded. "It would make sense if you saw fish everywhere."

"Morning!" Gourry greeted with a mouth full of food. Lina sat next to Gourry and started to eat viciously, like always. It was a little strange eating at the town hall, since they're used to eating at a restaurant, normally. And, they usually didn't have creepy people staring at them.

Ukatsu and Fubaii were sitting at another table across from their own table. Fubaii ate like a hog, but Ukatsu barley had anything. Just maybe two spoonfuls of chicken noodle soup. The only thing he really did during breakfast was stare at Lina and Gourry.

"Kill the swordsman...kill him..." He quietly murmured. "She's mine..." Fubaii wrinkled her nose in disgust at Ukatsu. She hated when he acted like this. So, to solve the problem, she...

Dumped all of the chicken noodle soup on his head.

"Hey! Earth to Ukatsu!" Fubaii threw the large black pot aside next to the infuriated Ukatsu. It made a loud, hollow bang as it hit the floor. "Are you there?! If so, stop acting creepy!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ukatsu roared as he abruptly stood up. The broth dripped from his dark hair, bits of chicken all over his coat. He didn't care who looked, all he focused on was strangling the life out of the bratty troublemaker. Fubaii smirked and put her hands on her hip.

"Are we okay now? It certainly isn't good to plan a murder out loud," she said loud enough that only she and Ukatsu could hear. Ukatsu lightly blushed. He was caught. He clenched his fists as his eyes turned red as Densui walked into the room.

"That is none of your business!" He spat. He marched past the worried Densui and up the stairs.

"Oni-chan, wait!" Densui ran after him, leaving an unbearable awkward silence behind. Amelia stared at Fubaii. Amelia knew she said something to Ukatsu, but what? Whatever it was, it must've been the reason Ukatsu stormed away, besides the soup being dumped on him.

"And what're you looking at?" Fubaii growled. Amelia shook her head.

"Oh, uh, nothing." She answered, turning around. She and Zelgadis exchanged glances, thinking the same thing: Boy, was she touchy! Fubaii sat back down in her seat and continued to eat, as if nothing ever happened. She ignored the stares from the workers and from Amelia and her friends._ If I can kill people, then I can handle being stared at by a bunch of lowlifes. _Fubaii thought as she scarfed down the warm scrambled eggs. _Pay no attention to them, and they'll go away. _She chugged the cold beer down. _Besides, everyone in town in gonna die soon, anyways. At least that's what I've been told._ She set the beer down as the janitors started to clean up.

One janitor was cleaning near Fubaii's feet when he felt something go down his neck. He felt the back of his neck and felt...eggs? Looking down at the floor he saw eggs.

"You missed a spot." Fubaii smirked. The janitor tried his best not to throw the mop in Fubaii's face, knowing she was the reason why there was eggs on his neck, and on the floor.

"I'll get it..." He muttered, his back to Fubaii. Fubaii chugged down another glass of freezing beer. The liquid climbed down her chin and fell onto the floor. The janitor grumbled and cleaned it up. Fubaii stood up and burped rather loudly when she was done.

"The food was horrible." She scoffed.

"Then why did you eat it all?" Zelgadis inquired.

Fubaii shot him down with a death glare. "Because I had to make sure all of it was terrible, freak!" She growled. Zelgadis stood up, but Amelia grabbed his arm.

"Mr Zelgadis, please sit down. She isn't worth fighting." Amelia weakly smiled at him. Zelgadis sighed and sat back down.

"I swear, that girl makes more enemies than Lina." He muttered. Eventually, Fubaii left. Amelia turned to Lina.

"So, Miss Lina, what were you saying earlier?" Amelia inquired. Once again, Lina looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Last night, I heard someone walk past my door," Lina began. Gourry finished his meal and leaned back in his chair. "I found Ukatsu and Fubaii outside my door. It turns out they were going to meet Zuuma." Amelia choked on her food.

"Zuuma?! As in the Zuuma that tried to kill you?! Isn't he dead?!"

"Yes, you idiot! What other Zuuma is there?!" Lina hissed. "Anyways, I followed them. Zuuma was already waiting for them at the docks. I wasn't close enough to hear their plans, but I know Zuuma's still up to no good. He gained a new ability." Lina set down her fork and knives. "It was like he sucked the life out of a person and turned it into strength."

"That's insane!" Zelgadis breathed. "Lina, why didn't you do anything?"

"It happened so fast, I..." Lina shook her head. "Right now we need to focus. We have two problems. One: We have to protect the book. Two: We have to deal with a revengeful, crazy assassin who's suddenly come back to life."

"Lina, why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Gourry frowned. It hurt him a little when Lina leapt into danger without her protecter. But then again, Lina _was_ danger itself... "You could have least woken me up."

"Gourry, if I took the time to wake anyone up, I wouldn't of been able to make it on time. Besides, we have more pressing matters that me not waking you up." Lina frowned.

"Let's focus on the main problem." Zelgadis cleared his throat. "How're we going to get rid of Zuuma? The book showing is tomorrow, so there would be no time to investigate. It's not like he-" Zelgadis abruptly stopped, like he realized something. "Lina, I think Zuuma is the one who made those attacks on the town just to draw you out!"

"If you think about it, that makes sense." Amelia agreed. "But-"

"Good morning, everyone!" Detheeder grinned as he stepped into the room. "I take it you all slept well? I sure hope so! Right now, we have to focus on getting ready for the book showing! Come along, we haven't much time. You'll meet Mrs Talelia there. She'll get everything ready!"

"What?! Hey there, slow down!" Gourry exclaimed as he and his friends were hurriedly pushed out of the building. "Where is it being held?! At least give us some info!"

"Sorry, I'm really busy at the moment. Goodbye!" Detheeder slammed the door. Some dust fell down, some of it getting in Gourry's nose. He sneezed.

"He seemed in a hurry. I wonder why?" Gourry inquired.

"We'll have to find out later. C'mon everyone, let's go find this Mrs Talelia!" Amelia grinned. She dragged her friends along into the town.

* * *

After looking for hours and hours around the hustling town, they finally found Mrs Talelia.

And they were sorely disappointed.

Mrs Taleia was a very regal lady, wearing a violent gown with sparkling sapphires for jewely. Her long red hair was tied up in a large bun. Any hair that wasn't tied up was curled. Amelia bowed.

"I am Amelia, and these are my friends," Amelia began. "Mr Zelgadis, Ms Lina, and Mr Gourry."

"I am Mrs Ruby Talelia of Mysteria, and I presume you are the princess of the- OH MY GOD!" Mrs Talelia shrieked.

"What's wrong?!" Zelgadis exclaimed. Mrs Talelia shakily pointed to Lina's hair. She had quite a time trying to get even one word out.

"H-Her hair is terrible!" She shrieked.

"MY HAIR IS _WHAT?!_"

"It's the worse hair I've seen in years!"

"NOW LOOK HERE-"

"Mrs Talelia, Mr Detheeder said we should find you." Amelia changed the subject as Gourry attempted to calm down Lina. Mrs Talelia looked over Amelia's shoulders, her green emerald eyes never wavering from Lina's hair. "Mrs Taleia, are you alright?"

"I refuse to work with you people until I fix her hair!" Mrs Taleia proclaimed, crossing her arms.

"You can't do that!" Zelgadis exclaimed. "You were hired to do this! You can't quit right before the day of the book showing!" He crossed his arms. "Mr Detheeder wouldn't be very happy."

"Ah, but I can!" Mrs Talelia began to fan her face with her purple floral decorated fan. "I've known Detheeder for years! He would do anything to make sure everything goes perfect! And since he is your boss, he can force Ms Lina to let me do her hair."

"Sorry to upset you, but you really can't force Lina to do anything!" Gourry sighed. "Everyone's tried, but they all fail."

"For once, Jellyfish-brains here is right." Lina smirked. "You can't really force-"

"She'll do it!" Amelia interrupted. Lina grabbed Amelia and began to choke her violently. Mrs Talelia shrieked and tried to separate Lina and Amelia, but to no avail.

"What do you mean I'll do it?!" Lina growled as she violently shook Amelia. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Lina, hold on." Zelgadis spoke up. Lina stopped choking Amelia and looked at him.

"What?!"

"While Mrs Talelia is doing your hair, Amelia and I could go investigate." Zelgadis suggested. "This may be our only chance until the book showing."

Lina sighed and reluctantly let go of Amelia. "Fine, just don't take_ too_ long. I'll give you guys an hour, but come right back so we can end this!"

"Splendid!" Mrs Talelia grinned. "Well, come along! We have a lot of work to do!" Mrs Talelia dragged Lina and Gourry along. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun, I can hardly wait!" She squealed.

"I wonder how long this is going to last," Amelia sighed, "but, I bet Ms Lina won't last very long, knowing her."

"Then lets get going." Zelgadis suggested as he walked out the door. Amelia chased after him, laughing along the way. She looked back and thought she could see a bit of smoke escaping from the window of the dressing room.

"Lina's at it already." She sighed, then perked up. "So, where to first?"

* * *

A/N: Oh boy. This isn't gonna end well! But on the bright side, Amelia and Zel can investigate! Yay! That's all for now, guys. Thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed, followed, etc. Bye!


	3. A Little Investigating

A/N: I'M SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE DX Gomen! I'm _really_sorry! I was trying balance my school work and my writing, but it didn't work all that well. I also am having some health issues with my toe. But, that's not excuse! As an apology, there's going to be some AmeliaZel fluff thrown in here. Once again, I'm terribly sorry!

**Disclaimer: I will never be able to obtain this anime production called Slayers for the rest of my human life. *Sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A Little Investigating**

"Oh, please come back!" Amelia called out to the children as they ran away. "I just need you to answer some questions! Please, come back!" Amelia sighed and stopped cupping her mouth. She turned to Zelgadis. "This is happening to everyone! Whenever we try to ask someone something, they shoo us away, or run away themselves!"

"It's quite annoying, to be honest," Zelgadis admitted. "Maybe, we should split up. We'd cover more ground that way, considering we haven't been at this for a very long time. Splitting up will be the best way to get things done," Zelgadis suggested. Zelgadis looked around at the farmers market. People were rushing around, carrying on with their daily lives as if nothing was wrong. They all didn't know Zuuma was alive and well. To be honest, sometimes Zelgadis envied them. They had normal human lives. They didn't have to worry about the fate of the world, and most of all, they were _human._Not _chimera_.

"We'll meet back here in half an hour," Amelia ordered. She pointed towards the large hill. "I'll look over there, can you check out the other side of town?" She asked.

Zelgadis nodded. "Yeah, I can. Meet you back here in half an hour." Zelgadis nodded, leaving Amelia and him to part their separate ways.

* * *

_Slam!_

That would be door number nine to shut in Amelia's face. Amelia sighed in defeat and walked down the grey stone steps. There was obviously a big difference between the downtown and uptown; Downtown seemed more dilapidated, but they seemed like more of a community. Uptown was filled with regal rich people, who only cared about themselves.

Downtown, the children ran down the dirty street laughing and smiling. It was a sad thing most of those children had no families, or they were starving. As soon as Amelia was done with all these problems, she made up her mind to help people here. Amelia exhaled and stood up. _Maybe I'll look on the hill,_She though, _I think I'll get some better luck there than here._Amelia stared at the huge, green hill for a few moments before she headed out.

* * *

Zelgadis wasn't having any luck, either. No one here would talk to him, which agitated him. Everyone here was snobbish and self-centered. He decided to check out the pub. He had gotten some useful information at pubs in the past so maybe that could help him this time. He opened up the door to the pub, the bell doing a happy jingle as it rung. Everyone was too busy drinking or laughing with each other to notice Zelgadis, much to his relief. It ticked him off if anyone stared at him. He sat himself down at the bar as the bartender came over. The bartender had a bald head that shined. He had choppers, a beard, and a mustache. He had tattoos on his arm and he wore a black apron. His whole appearance seemed menacing, to say the least. The smell of cigarettes and old whiskey radiated off of him

"What'll it be, boy?" He spit in the glass he was holding. He had a thick Scottish accent.

"Actually, I'm not here for a drink," Zelgadis began, "I'm here for some information."

"Alrighty then, boy. What do you need to know?" The bartender started to clean the shiny white beer glass. Although he may have looked tough, hygiene was very important to him, ironically. "Do you need to know about the lake?"

"No. We need to know how you can bring back the dead," Zelgadis explained. In a snap, the whole pub fell deathly quiet. Zelgadis felt the eyes of many curious men on him. Well, so much for staying quiet. The bartender cleared his throat as everyone else resumed their interesting conversations.

"May I ask why, boy?" The bartender set the glass down.

"Um..." Zelgadis searched in his mind for an answer. "That's personal business." The bartender looked around cautiously. When he made sure it was safe, he leaned in towards Zelgadis, and motioned Zelgadis to do the same.

"Go to the library in the N section," he whispered, "and remember, the Moon is a mysterious mistress."

"What?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. The bartender picked up the glass and resumed cleaning it as if nothing ever happened. Zelgadis figured this would be all he could get, so he left the pub. _The Moon is a mysterious mistress… _He repeated in his head as he made his way towards the Rainbow Trout Library. _What does that mean?_

* * *

"Stand still!" Mrs Talelia growled, even though she was deathly afraid of Lina. Gourry sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt a migraine coming on. Lina sunk even lower in the wooden chair. It had been forty five minutes, and Gourry already had to put out four fires. But Mrs Taleila was persistent, and kept on insisting she do Lina's hair.

"Are we done yet?" Lina moaned and clenched her fists. "This is _really _annoying!" Although it may have been annoying, Lina's hair never looked better. It was done in beautiful, orange curls. All she needed was a dress, and she could have been considered a princess. But that's one thing Lina would never wear.

"Not yet, we still have fifteen more minutes left," Gourry answered. Lina moaned and sank even lower than before, if that was possible. Mrs Talelia yanked on Lina's hair to make her sit up.

"Sit up straight!" Mrs Talelia growled. Lina reluctantly did so. _Anything to get this over with,_ She thought in her head. Gourry stood up from the violet couch and stretched. His head touched the ceiling.

"These ceilings are a bit low, aren't they?" He stared at the ceiling.

"Gourry, you're the tallest person here." Lina rolled her eyes. "It's obvious you're going to touch the ceiling."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

* * *

Amelia trudged up the steep, grassy hill. A light wind could be felt on her pale skin as she trudged to the top. When Amelia finally made it, she found a surprise waiting there. Densui sat at the top collecting dandelions as she hummed a cherry tune.

"Densui?" Densui looked up and gasped in surprise, but then smiled and waved hello.

"Hello, Ms Amelia!" Densui sat the weaved bowl full of dandelions down. "Funny meeting you here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm, uh, looking for some information," Amelia answered. "What are _you _doing here? And where are Ms Fubaii and Mr Ukatsu?"

"They're off doing their thing." Densui waved the question away. "Anyways, I'm up here picking dandelions for the villagers. Dandelions are edible and healthy, so I thought I would pick some. Poor children, they must be so hungry. Say, would you like to pick some with me?"

"Sure!" Amelia smiled and sat down next to Densui. For a while, they picked the bountiful dandelions in silence. "Densui," Amelia began.

"Hmm?" Densui looked up at Amelia.

"Pardon me if I'm intruding, but why are you hanging out with Mr Ukatsu and Ms Fubaii? Don't they seem… I don't know, _scary?"_

"Oh, no no no!" Densui shook her head and smiled. "They're my brother and sister, and they're not very scary once you get to know them. Fubaii may act tough, but she's very protective of me and wouldn't let anything harm me. Ukatsu would do the same," Densui explained. "But ever since Ukatsu met Ms Lina, he's been acting strange." Her voice trailed off.

Strange? This could help. "What do you mean by 'strange?'?" Amelia pushed on. Densui tapped her chin with her pointer finger.

"Well, he's been nonstop thinking about Ms Lina, and he sits in his room with the lights off and the door locked when he have nothing to do. At night, I'll wake up to get a glass of water, and he'll be awake on the bed, just rocking back and forth. I don't think he's gotten any sleep at all, to be honest. He also doesn't eat, and only talks about Mr Gourry and Ms Lina.

"But please don't be intimidated! Fubaii and I have been trying to figure out what's been happening to him. Maybe he's sick, and needs a doctor? I think he has a crush on Ms Lina." Densui giggled. "Maybe that's why he's constantly thinking about her!" Amelia seemed weary over this. Sure, when you have a crush you think about them lot, but getting _no _sleep? Staying inside your bedroom all day with the lights off and the door locked? No, that's not an ordinary crush. Could it be…?

"Ms Amelia? Are you alright?" Amelia snapped out of her thoughts. She shook her head and smiled at Densui.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering about something." Densui resumed picking the dandelions.

"What were you thinking of?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about how you all look nothing alike," Amelia lied. She hated to lie to Densui, but some things have to be done for the greater good.

"That's because we're adoptive siblings," Densui explained nonchalantly.

"Adoptive siblings? That make's sense, I guess." Amelia shrugged. Densui returned to picking dandelions, a small smile on her face.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you something, Ms Amelia," Densui admitted, "what is your relationship to Mr Zelgadis?"

"M-Mr Zelgadis?" Amelia's face flushed and she turned away, twiddling with her fingers. "H-he's my comrade, and my close friend." Densui raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"_Only _a comrade? Not some sort of boyfriend, or even… a husband?" She teased. Amelia' face flushed more and she jumped from embarrassment. Densui giggled. "I see the way he looks at you. I think he likes you!"

"Y-You think so?" Amelia smiled. Densui nodded.

"There's some sort of distant sparkle in his eyes when he sees you. I guess you're on the only ones who can see through his rocky skin and see the true him on the inside, huh?" She picked another dandelion. Amelia rubbed the back of her head. Was that really true? No, Densui must have been only trying to flatter Amelia. But, Amelia wouldn't..

No, justice comes first! Amelia looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh no! I'm late!" She stood up and quickly bowed to the confused Densui. "It was fun picking dandelions with you!"

"Maybe we can pick some more another time?" Densui smiled. She really did like Amelia.

"That would be great! I have to go now, bye!" Amelia quickly ran down the hill. She was already twenty minutes late.

* * *

"Where is Amelia?" Lina growled. Zelgadis sat in his chair worriedly. It wasn't like Amelia to be late at all. She was always the first one arriving, no matter what the event. _Could she be in trouble? What if she's hurt? What if-_

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone!" Amelia panted. She leaned against the doorway for support. It was clear that she had been running a very long time. The book showing was right by the lake, so it took a while to get there if you were by the hill.

"Hey Amelia!" Gourry greeted. "What's up? Why are you panting?"

"The more important question is why are you late?" Lina growled. Amelia was finally able to catch her breath after a minute.

"I was picking dandelions with Ms Densui, and found out something strange." Amelia broke away from the doorway. "Ms Densui said that Mr Ukatsu has been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean by strange?" Zelgadis asked. He was much calmer now.

"She said that he hasn't been sleeping at all, and he hasn't been eating, either. She says when they have nothing to do, he sits in his bedroom all day with the lights off and the door locked." Amelia rubbed her arms. "Ms Lina and Mr Gourry, you two should really stay away from him."

"No, Amelia. Just because you said he hasn't been sleeping or eating lately and how he sits in his bed all day only makes me want to talk to him more," Lina sarcastically said. "Of course we're going to stay away from him!"

"But there's more!" Amelia exclaimed.

"More?" Gourry breathed. Amelia nodded.

"Ms Densui says the only thing Mr Ukatsu speaks of is Ms Lina and Mr Gourry!" An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group. _Something _was obviously wrong with Ukatsu.

"Everyone!" A familiar voice cheered. Lina groaned as Mrs Talelia skipped into the room. "The book showing is tomorrow! We have to go over all the procedures to make sure nothing bad happens!" She took out a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it. "You four are the main security; there is no one else, due to the shortage of workers." Mrs Talelia pointed to a wide circle in the middle of the paper. "This is where the book will be. Of course, it will be protected by a glass case, but all of you will be the enforcement. The book showing lasts from seven AM to eleven PM. Your salary is ten gold coins per hour-"

"_Only _ten?" Lina exclaimed. She was in her business-woman mode. "Let me tell you something, Mrs Talelia, protecting this book should pay more! We have to keep the little kids from touching the glass, make sure no one passes the ropes, and did I mention any attacks? Our priority is to protect the book and the citizens, but what if we're killed?! Ten gold pieces for hour would _definitely _not cover our death!" Lina nodded confidently.

"Erm, what do you suppose the pay should be then, Ms Lina?" Mrs Talelia cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I propose we get twenty gold pieces per hour!" Everyone else fell over anime style. Lina crossed her arms and frowned. "What's wrong with you guys?! Twenty gold pieces per hour is a great and reasonable price!"

"That's not a great price, it's practically _robbery!_" Zelgadis exclaimed.

"Zelgadis is right, Lina. Twenty gold pieces is too much!" Gourry agreed. Lina growled and shot them both down with a death glare. Zelgadis and Gourry shrunk back in fear. Lina turned to Mrs Talelia.

"So, what'll it be?" She leaned on her right leg. "Is it a yes? Or do I have to persuade you?" She summoned a fireball and held it close to her face.

"T-Twenty gold p-pieces it is!" Mrs Talelia stuttered and held up her hands to protect herself. "Just p-please don't hurt me!"

"Ms Lina, that's blackmail!" Amelia scolded. She stood on her tip toes and leaned towards Lina with her fists clenched in anger. "It's evil to blackmail someone, Ms Lina!" Lina just simply scoffed and ignored the angry princess.

"Is it?" Lina pretended to act innocent, just to tease her. "My gosh Amelia, I didn't know! I suppose I'll have to take that back then, won't I?"

"Ms Lina!" Amelia whined. "Stop teasing! You know it's wrong!"

"Relax, Amelia!" Lina put a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay, just cool off." She looked at the clock. "Oh, would you look at the time? It's already six PM! Better get back to the inn and get ready for the big day tomorrow!"

"Don't change the subject, Ms Lina! Blackmailing is still wrong!"

"Amelia, do us all a favor and drop the subject, will ya? It's really annoying now." Before Amelia could protest, Lina was already out of the door. Amelia heaved a heavy sigh. She took in the musty smell of the small, run down dressing room. It smelled of old perfume. Yuck! _At least I can leave this smelly old place. _Amelia thought and followed Lina.

"Hold on! You two!" A saleslady shouted as soon as everyone reached outside. The saleslady squeezed through the people and ran up to Zelgadis and Amelia. She panted as she held up a clipboard and a pen. "I'm Ileana head of the Contests facilities. This week we're having a contest for couples! Whoever seems like the cutest couple gets a trip to Seyruun for free!"

"Oh no, we're not a couple!" Amelia nervously laughed. Zelgadis light blushed and put up his hood to make sure no one could see his pink blush. Ileana sighed, and her face drooped, like a wilted flower.

"Such a shame, you two would make such a nice couple. Well, I'm off!" She waved goodbye and ran off. Zelgadis cleared his throat awkwardly.

"She talks really fast!" Gourry whistled. Lina rolled her eyes and continued on. Tomorrow was a big day, and they had to get ready for it.

* * *

Fubaii moaned. She meant to roll over on her side….but ended up rolling off the comfy bed. She hit the cold floor with a thud. Her baggy shirt and her sea green hair were sprawled all over the floor. "Oww," she moaned, "that hurt!" She got up and used her bed for support. Across from her sat Ukatsu, who was wide awake. He rocked back and forth on the bed, muttering about something.

He was most likely muttering about taking Lina and killing Gourry, Fubaii decided. It happened so often that Fubaii didn't dwell as much as she did on it before. _Hey, think too hard on something, and your brain will explode! _Fubaii warned herself and returned to bed. She shot one glance at the calmly sleeping Densui, before Fubaii herself went to sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Kid! Don't touch the glass!" Lina snapped at a small kid. The kid ran away to their mother, sobbing. Lina huffed and crossed her arms. "Do people even read the signs?! If it says don't touch, then don't touch!"

"Lina, weren't you a little _too _hard on the little guy?" Gourry kindly ushered a man away from the glass. "He was just a little boy, after all. He didn't know better." And of all people, Gourry knew better. He knew what it was like to be confused, and lonely.

"People aren't going to be that nice to him in the future," Lina said, "so he might as well learn that now!" The building was adorned with beautiful decorations. The walls were painted a sparkling electric blue. The once muddy, worn title was now replaced with shimmering, new white tiles. Paintings of the pasts kings and queens on the land hung on the wall. Most of the picture took up the whole length of the wall, others only took up half. But the one thing everyone wanted to see was the book. The Knowledge of the Sea wouldn't be opened, of course. Just in case it was touched, or even stolen, security could handle it.

Unbeknown to everyone, a priest with violet hair sat at a corner in the table drinking tea. He set the tea down on the pink and white saucer and looked around.

"My, my, the people of SagamiPort sure know how to throw a party!" He sipped his tea, but the monster had a hard time doing so. Even though Xellos may have been a high ranking monster, he could only handle a party for so long. Xellos looked at the clock. It was twelve PM. Xellos smirked and set the tea down. "How about a little _fun?"_

* * *

Zuuma waited outside of the building. Of course, he was hiding in the shadows. Since he looked suspicious, he didn't want to go downtown. People would be on their tip toes and would surely report any suspicious behavior on a day like this. He also didn't want to alert Lina Inverse that he was here. If he wanted to kill her, he would have to have the element of surprise. He looked at the clock. It was noon. Time to begin the plan.

* * *

"Wow, you're tall, Mr!" A little girl whistled. Gourry laughed and bent down so he was eye to eye with the little girl.

"I guess I am. What's your name, little girl?" He asked. The little girl giggled, then stood on her tippy toes, then leaned back on her heel.

"I'm six, Mr," she answered. She pushed on her loose tooth with her pinkish tongue. "Look what I have! I have a loose tooth!"

Lina glanced back at Gourry and smiled. He was always good with kids.

"Enjoying the view, Ms Lina?" Xellos teased. Lina jumped in surprise and turned around. She growled at Xellos, like a wolf.

"Xellos!" She spat, as if the word itself was poison. "What're you doing here?!" Xellos summoned a cup of tea and began to drink it. _Is that the _only _thing he drinks?! _Lina shouted in her head. "Xellos, answer me!"

"I came to have a little fun!" Xellos grinned. Lina clenched her fist.

"Xellos, I'm getting paid twenty gold pieces per hour. If you so even _dare _to mess up this day, I will blow you to smithereens with the Ragna Blade!" Lina threatened. Xellos's grin only grew wider. Her anger was quite delicious.

"Now, Ms Lina, you've only tempted me more," Xellos teased.

"Xellos!-" _KLANK KLANK KLANK! _Lina only blinked, and the next moment she knew, Gourry had his sword protecting her head. Three daggers fell to the ground. Amelia and Zelgadis quickly came to their friend's aid.

"Ah, I see your skills have not wavered," Zuuma examined and he stepped out of the shadows. Lina gritted her teeth and got into her position to fight, along with her friends. "Not a day has gone by where I haven't dreamed of killing you." He took in a deep breath and exhaled it. "I can already picture you lying on the ground with your guts hanging out of your stomach, daggers in your throat. Oh, how _marvelous _it is."

"You're insane!" Zelgadis spat. Amelia worked on evacuating the citizens out of the building. Zuuma chuckled darkly and grew his long, glowing black claws.

"Allow me to show you how much I've grown!" He jumped in the air with his claws ready to strike. Lina, Zelgadis, and Gourry jumped in different directions to avoid Zuuma. Zuuma hit the glass case, sending the millions of glass pieces flying into the air. Thankfully, the book was unharmed. Amelia ran over and picked up the book, but Zuuma sent another claw attack towards Amelia.

It hit Amelia in the hand. She cried out in pain and dropped the book to clutch her bleeding hand. Zuuma saw this as an opportunity to strike at her. He took out a long dagger and ran towards her. Amelia gasped, but it was too late to move, now.

_"Astral Vine!" _Zelgadis struck at Zuuma, but Zuuma dodged it. He landed on his feet in a crouched position a few feet back. Amelia immediately began to cast a healing spell. "Amelia, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, I just need a simply healing spell," Amelia reassured. Zuuma stood up and readied for another attack.

_"Fireball!" _Lina shot a fireball at Zuuma. Zuuma just stared at the glowing fireball until it hit him. Amazingly, it had no effect on him. It seemed as if the fireball didn't hit him at all. Lina and Gourry gasped. It seemed Zuuma would be more difficult to deal with than last time. Xellos sat back on the sidelines and sipped his tea.

"My, my, this is surprising!" He fake exclaimed. "I didn't think Zuuma would be back from the grave!" Zuuma looked to Xellos.

"And who might you be?" This reply shocked everyone. Zuuma couldn't remember his murderer? Sure, forgetting your car keys was one thing, but a _murderer?! _"You're quite annoying."

"Oh, I get that a lot." Xellos waved the insult away. He was much more focused on how Zuuma couldn't remember him. "I see that you're here to kill Ms Lina Inverse, aren't you?"

"What does it look like, fool?!" Zuuma spat. Xellos opened one eye and smiled.

_"I can't let you do that."_ Although his voice was calm, it was terrifying at the same time. Xellos love it when his prey would start to get scared. Oh, fear, anguish, sorrow, and hate must have been a monster's favorite meal.

Xellos waved the tea away and pointed his staff at Xellos. "I've been sent to make sure Ms Lina stays alive and well, and I'm afraid I can't let you kill her." The end of Xellos's staff started to glow. "Now, do you prefer death, or would you retreat, for now?"

Zuuma checked his surrounding. Everyone had a perfect shot to kill him at the moment. He gritted his teeth.

"Until next time, Lina Inverse. I _will _kill you!" And with that, he vanished. Amelia sighed and lowered her Flare Arrow. She turned to where the book was supposed to be, but there was only one problem…the book was gone.

* * *

A/N: I DON'T UPDATE FOR ALMOST A MONTH, AND NOW I LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A CLIFF HANGER. WOW. *Slow Clap* YOU ALL MUST LOVE ME NOW! I had to end the fight scene short because the chapter was getting a _little _long. It took a few days to write this! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and has done all that other stuff.

**_Gerao-A: Yes, there is the question of how Zuuma is alive and well, but I will eventually answer that! I promise!_**

**_Dragon Slave: Thank you! :)_****_  
_**

**_Annimejunkie'smeow: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this_**

**_Guest: Haha, I'm sure she is. Thanks for reading!_****_  
_**

Bye everyone!


	4. The Worst Day Ever

A/N: Hi everyone! We're back with another story! Yay! I hope you enjoy this story! Also, many of the spells in the battle contains spells that were kinda forgotten. There's a guide for them on the website inversedotorg It's just for anyone who's curios about the spells. Okay, I'll shut up now...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, sadly.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Worst Day Ever**

Today must have been one of the worst days ever. It was raining like there was no tomorrow outside, most of the buildings were affected from the fight, the book was stolen and worse of all, they didn't get paid.

Mr Detheeder refused to stop lecturing and screaming at Zelgadis and his friends. It was always, "Do you _know _how important that book is?!" or, "You guys didn't even pay attention to the book!" Most of his screams were about the book. Thankfully, the door to Mr Ditherer's office was closed, so his angry screams were muffled.

Gourry scratched the back of his blonde head awkwardly. He didn't know exactly what do in these types of situations. Do you stand there and take it? Or, do you explain why he was wrong? If they still wanted to get paid, they would have to go with the first option, no matter how tempting the second option was.

The guilt was eating up Amelia inside, but at the same time, fury was raging inside her. The citizens were the first priority, _not _the book. Zelgadis, however, was a tad bit more…agitated than everyone else. He was hoping to open the book, and find out if there was a cure for him or not. Since the book was stolen, he wouldn't be able to find his cure.

Lina, however, was much more mad at Xellos than everyone else. If Xellos didn't show up, maybe things would have turned out better; maybe the book wouldn't have been stolen. _It's always that monster's fault!_Lina cursed in her mind. She repeated to herself that she was getting twenty gold pieces per hour, and that fighting Detheeder back would have made all her work for nothing.

"Do you understand?!" Mr Detheeder growled. They nodded. "Good! Now, leave my office at once!" They left the fruity scented room and into the musty hallway. Thanks to the rain, a dark cloak fell upon Sagami Port. You could barely see anything three feet from you putside.

"Geez, he took it so seriously!" Lina exclaimed and put her arms behind her head. "We'll find the book soon, so he shouldn't worry so much!"

"Lina, you have to take this more seriously," Zelgadis warned. "Anyone who has the book in their possession would obviously read it, wouldn't they? Think of how much knowledge they could obtain from a single page!"

"Zel, you worry too much." Lina waved his worries away. "The Great and Powerful Beautiful Genius Sorceress Lina Inverse can defeat pretty much anyone!" She bragged. "I can just take them out with a Dragon Slave, or even a Ragna Blade."

"You never know, Lina," Gourry said, "I wouldn't brag too much if I were you."

"Oh, hush up!" Lina grumbled and looked out the window. The window was covered in small raindrops. Near the bottom white fog stuck to the dampened glass. A _pitter patter _could be heard on the windows at a rapid pace. The wind howled like a wolf.

Today was _really _a bad day, no doubt.

"Ms Lina, shouldn't we be searching for the book?" Amelia suggested. Lina turned back to her and shrugged.

"We can't possibly look for it in this weather." Lina looked out the window again. "There would be no way we could find it like this. Besides, I don't want to get wet just because some old guy is mad at me!" Amelia bit her lip.

"Remember what Zelgadis said? Anyone who has the book could read it and gain more destructive knowledge!" Amelia reminded. "We have to look for it as soon as we can!"

"I'm not going out in this rain! If you want to look for it, then fine. Count me out, though." Lina huffed indignantly and crossed her arms. Suddenly, Gourry had an idea.

"Remember how Mr Detheeder was threatening not to pay us?" Gourry reminded. Lina looked at him strangely and responded with a "Yes." "Well, if we don't find that book, wouldn't all this work be for free?"

"F-Free?!" Lina's eye twitched. "I did _not _almost get killed for some book for free! I will not and _cannot_ allow such an atrocious event to happen! Guys, we are finding that book! I don't care if you get frostbite, we're _going _to find that book!" Lina growled and ran out to the rain.

"Lina! Wait up!" Gourry chased after her. _Boy, _he thought, _Lina can really change her mind when it involves money!_

* * *

"Silly little Lina," Ukatsu chuckled as he watched Lina search for the book in the heavy rain. Although Ukatsu wanted nothing more than to spend every minute with her, to run his hands through her soft hair, he restrained himself. Besides, watching her friend's run around like wild dogs on a goose chase was rather entertaining, yes. Ukatsu put a hand on the cold window. His hand print stained the window. His eyes narrowed when he was Gourry chased after Lina.

"That dumb swordsmen couldn't tell the difference between an ogre and a golem!" He snapped, even though Gourry couldn't hear them. He pounded his fist on the window where Gourry stood outside. "He'll take everything from me. My family, my power, and worst of all." He exhaled with a growl. "He'll take Lina away from me!" He put his hand over his face, so only one eye could see, but the other one stayed on the window.

"Onii-san!" Densui opened the door. Ukatsu immediately stopped what he was doing and turned around. He smiled a warm smile. Densui ran up to him and hugged him. "Onii-san, are you going to help me pick dandelions today when the rain stops?" She eagerly asked. Ukatsu chuckled to himself and stooped down to her eye level.

"Sure, once the rain clears up!" He smiled. Densui's eyes sparkled and she threw her arms around her neck.

"Thank you, onii-san!" She giggled and released him. "I'm going to go help Fubaii with cleaning up the kitchen. Mr Detheeder wasn't very happy with us when he found out we were throwing chocolates at people. I'll be downstairs!" She shut the door behind her when she left. Ukatsu dropped the act and returned to his gloomy, murderous state. He stared out the window again. Lina and Gourry were gone.

"I wonder when they'll find it," Ukatsu wondered aloud. "But at the rate they're going, they'll never find it in time." He narrowed his eyes. "But then, there' the problem with Zuuma..." He sat down on the bed. "Zuuma hopes to kill her, but she can't die. No, Lina _won't_ die. I won't allow it!" He growled and placed his hand over his heart. "_I _will become Lina's new protector!"

* * *

Amelia shivered. She stood under a tree, but the small tree didn't provide much protection from the angry rain. It had been three hours, and a clue was yet to be found. Lina had refused to stop searching for the book until she found it. By now they were out of the town, but they hadn't had much luck there, either. Now they were looking in a clearing in a forest. The roar of the river could be heard nearby.

"I _hate _the rain!" Lina growled, "Especially at a time like this!"

"Lina, shouldn't we head back?" Gourry sighed. "The only thing we'll get in this rain is a cold."

"Shut up and keep looking!" Lina snapped. Amelia sneezed. Zelgadis stopped looking and walked over to her.

"Are you catching a cold?" He asked. Amelia sneezed again.

"I think so." She rubbed her nose. "I never really got sick as a child, but I guess that's changing now." She smiled. The smell of wet dirt filled the air. Everyone's hands were covered in gritty soil. Even with their coats on, they were still cold to the bone. Not to mention they were soaking wet.

"Where is that damn book?" Lina cursed. "I'm going to find that book, even if it kills me!" She tried to pull her orange air out. Gourry patted her head in a reassuring way.

"We'll find the book, Lina, don't worry." Gourry smiled.

"By the time I'm done with you all, you won't even be alive." Everyone gasped and turned around.

"Zuuma!" Zelgadis growled. Zuuma stood on top of a hill next to a bunch of large grey boulders. He leaned against them, his claws ready to kill. There was still a dark aura around the claws. The rain drenched his midnight black outfit, but it didn't seem to bother him. The smell of dead bodies radiated off of him.

"Where is the book, Zuuma?!" Lina growled. "Tell us where it is!"

"I don't have it," Zuuma nonchalantly replied. He found his claws more interesting than the questions. "The book holds no interest for me. You should know that, Lina Inverse. I already have enough power to kill you, even without the Knowledge of the Sea," he bragged. Gourry took out his sword. Zelgadis did the same. "But let's get the show on the road now, hm?"

"Yes, lets!" Lina smirked. "_Freeze Arrow!" _The Freeze Arrow dashed towards Zuuma with incredible speed. Zuuma jumped up in the air to dodge it, releasing the boulders at the same time. Lina grabbed Gourry's long blonde hair and flew up into the air, along with Zelgadis and Amelia. The large boulders crashed down the hill, making the ground bumpy and hard to fight on.

"_Elmekia Lance!" _Amelia shot forth her attack. Zuuma used his claws to bounce back the attack towards Amelia. Amelia gasped as the attack was aimed straight for her. She closed her eyes ad waited for the pain to come.

"_Astral Vine!"_Zelgadis cut the attack in half. "Amelia, you have to be careful!" He scolded. Zuuma landed on the ground in a couched position. Lina dropped Gourry near Zuuma. He let out a battle cry and struck at Zuuma. Zuuma defended himself by making an X shape in front of his face, which only blocked half of the attack. Part of his shirt ripped off, but nothing more. Zuuma may have gotten better, but so did everyone else.

_"Gavv Flare!"_ Amelia shouted. Zuuma dodged it in the nick of time, landing near a tree. Call him crazy, but Zuuma loved fighting, especially in the rain. The roar of the thunder, the excitement running through your veins, the smell of blood, and the dead bodies. To Zuuma, it was _wonderful, _it was _life. _Only the strongest lived to tell the tale. The weak ones could lie down and die, like a dog.

Lina ran in front of Zuuma _"Blast Ash!" _A black void appeared around Zuuma. Zuuma gritted his teeth and sent an attack near Lina. She lost her concentration while trying to avoid Zuuma's attack, so her own attack dissipated in the air. Zuuma launched himself, grabbed Lina's throat, and slammed her into a tree. He strengthened his grip around her as his eyes started to turn black.

"Lina Inverse, you have no idea how long I've waited to kill you!" His claws started to glow back. Lina gasped and sputtered for air. Something wasn't right, she felt weaker by the second. It was getting much harder to try to release Zuuma's claws around Lina's neck. The world was turning black. As a last resort, Lina poked Zuuma in the eyes. Zuuma cried out in pain and released Lina. Lina gasped and heaved for air. She shivered, and looked pale as a ghost.

"It seems you have sunken to a new low, Lina," Zuuma taunted. Lina coughed out hick scarlet blood as Zuuma chuckled. She looked closer at the blood. Her eyes widened. In her blood, there was tiny little black spots. But, what were they? "It seems I wasn't able to complete the process of killing you in time, but it still had its ef-"

_"Digger Volt!"_Zelgadis shot the Digger Volt near Zuuma. The impact caused Zuuma to fly back and hit a tree, but Amelia had put a protection spell on Lina to make sure she stayed safe. Gourry dashed over to Lina and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lina, are you alright?!" He asked worriedly. Lina nodded a yes. "You don't _look _alright!"

"_Disfang!" _Zuuma casted a spell. A shadow dragon rose up from his shadow and roared. The black shadow dragon's roar over powered the power of the thunder. The shadow dragon dove towards Gourry and Lina. Gourry cursed to himself, picked up Lina, and jumped out of the way. Lina closed her eyes and continued to take in large breaths of air. _Damn, I can't fight in this state! _She cursed to herself. _Is this what happened to that drunken man Zuuma killed earlier? _The painful memory flashed like a bright red light in her mind. So, this was how the drunken man felt when he was dying. _I was lucky enough to stop Zuuma in time from killing me, but the effects are still terrible. _

The shadow dragon used its large, black tail to separate Gourry and Lina. Lina landed in a large puddle of water with a grunt, while Gourry landed a hundred yards away from Lina. The dragon roared and dove towards Lina. Lina opened one eye and tried to stand up, but fell down into the muddy puddle again. Suddenly, a person stood in front of Lina to protect her. The person took out their gleaming iron sword and stabbed the shadow dragon in the nostrils. The dragon shrieked and recoiled in pain.

"_No one shall hurt Lina Inverse!"_The man proclaimed. "For I am Ukatsu Yasujiro, Lina Inverse's protecter!" Everyone's mouth gaped open (including the dragon) except for Zuuma.

"No way!" Lina shouted angrily. "You're _not _going to be my protecter!"

"That's right! Ms Lina already has Mr Gourry as a protecter!" Amelia defended. Zuuma seemed to be ticked off the most. Ukatsu and Zuuma exchanged death glares at each other. It was obvious Zuuma was going to be pissed off at Ukatsu for defending his target. It was common sense _not _to mess with an assassin's target. It was practically suicide.

"Gourry is not fit to be Lina's protecter!" Ukatsu snapped, but continued to glare at Zuuma. "Lina was almost killed. She would be dead by now if I hadn't stepped in. What kind of protecter is Gourry if he can't protect Lina?" He spat. Gourry stayed silent and bit his lip. He was right, Lina would have been dead if Ukatsu didn't step in. Lina growled and elbowed the back of Ukatsu's head in response, ignoring the agonizing pain her body was screaming. Ukatsu fell down in a muddy puddle with a thud.

"Listen here, idiot!" Lina put her hands on her hips. "Gourry isn't perfect, I know that, but that doesn't mean you can budge in and do whatever you like! I'm not some kind of _item_ that can be used by anyone! Gourry is going to stay my bodyguard, whether you like it or not!" Lina let the words sink into Ukatsu's thick skull. "Besides, I could have shot a Fireball or something like that to get that thing away from me!" Ukatsu chuckled darkly and closed his cold blue eyes.

"I see, you're the hard to get type, aren't you?"

"What?!" Lina exclaimed. "I'm not playing hard to get!"

"Yes, you are, I can see it in your beautiful eyes."

"I think you need to give Lina some space." Gourry stepped in front of Lina with his arms crossed. Lina looked back, gasped, and yanked Gourry down to the ground with her. The Fireball that was supposed to hit Lina and Gourry hit Ukatsu. Ukatsu flew into a bunch of beautiful pink rose bushes. "Lina, are you alright?" Gourry sat her up.

_"Burst Flare!" _Amelia distracted Zuuma from attacking again Zuuma growled and shot a Fireball to contradict Amelia's Burst Flare. Lina focused on casting a Recovery Spell on herself. "_Dug Haut!"_Amelia shot another attack.

"_Freeze Arrow!" _Zelgadis aided Amelia. Zuuma got hit by both of the attacks and coughed out blood, but he was on his feet in no time.

"Gourry, go help them," Lina ordered as she healed herself.

"What?! I can't do that, you're hurt!" Gourry exclaimed.

"Gourry, right now is not the time to be sentimental!" Lina snapped. "Zel and Amelia will need help in defeating Zuuma. They're going to have a much better chance if you help them!" Gourry kept his mouth closed. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to leave her alone, especially now that Ukatsu was here. "Gourry, go, I'll be fine."

"_Shadow Wave!" _Ukatsu, who was out of the rose bushes now, threw a dagger at Zuuma's shadow. Suddenly, Zuuma stopped. He was frozen in place, but he could still cast spells. "_Fireball!" _Ukatsu shot Fireball after Firball after Fireball at Zuuma before Zuuma could react. Finally, Zuuma growled and created a lighting spell. The Shadow Wave spell was useless now. Gourry let out another battle Cry and tried to stab Zuuma. Zuuma used his claws to strike at Gourry's sword. The two fought and cursed until Gourry kicked Zuuma into a tree.

It was raining much harder now. The wind howled like a pack of wolves. Not to mention it was freezing cold now. The fight was inching closer and closer to the river.

Zelgadis flew back from an attack and landed near Lina.

"Zel, are you okay?!" Lina exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scratch," Zelgadis replied. He stood up with a wince, but quickly got back in the game. Lina watched as they fought. _Damn it! This is taking too long! _Lina cursed. _What can I do?! He's too fast! Any attack we through he counteracts it, and it's really annoying! I can't use the Ragna Blade, that'll take up too much energy. _Ukatsu grabbed a dagger and went up close to Zuuma.

"What are you doing, boy?!" Zuuma snapped. "You are breaking the contract we made!"

"Don't worry!" Ukatsu smirked. "I'm still on your side," he lied, "I'm just doing this so they'll trust me more. If I protect them, then why would I kill them?" Zuuma growled and launched Ukatsu away. Zuuma ran over to Lina, but Gourry rammed him in the shoulders before he could reach her.

"Don't even _think _about it! I won't let you lay a hand on Lina!" Gourry growled.

"Gourry..," Lina murmured gratefully. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. Lina looked around for the perfect spot and found one. She finished her Recovery spell and shot a Flare Arrow at Zuuma. Zuuma stepped to the side.

"Lina! You're alright now!" Gourry cheered and ran over to her.

"Of course I'm alright, Gourry. I'm standing here, aren't I?" Lina grabbed his hair and pulled him close, so she could whisper in his ear. "Okay, now listen to me..." She began whispering the plan to Gourry. Lina let go of Gourry. "Go tell the others, okay? I'll distract him." Gourry nodded and ran off to tell everyone else. _Lets hope the Black Mist doesn't work in the rain! _Lina thought.

"Ah, it seems you're healed now," Zuuma examined. Lina smirked.

"You sound surprised," Lina taunted, "have you really forgotten how hard it is to kill me?"

"I assure you, I haven't." Zuuma's claws grew longer. Lina gritted her teeth.

"_Flare Lance!" _Zuuma cut the Flare Lance in half and ran towards Lina. Lina took out her dagger and attempted to stab Zuuma. _Slash! Klink! Screenk! _Lina's dagger got stuck in Zuuma's sharp claws. Lina gasped as Zuuma attempted to stab her neck.

"_Elmekia Lance!" _Amelia shouted. Zuuma's insane eyes widened and jumped out of the way.

"_Dug Haut!" _Zelgadis threw the Dug Haut as Zuuma. Zuuma hit a tree. Gourry threw his sword at Zuuma's clothes, trapping him on the tree. The shadow dragon was caught with Zuuma.

"And now, for the finish!" Lina closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

_Darkness beyond twilight_

_Crimson beyond blood that flows_

_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows  
_

_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand  
_

_before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand  
_

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed  
_

_by the power you and I possess!  
_

_DRAGON SLAVE!_

The Dragon Slave bolted with incredible speed towards Zuuma. The Dragon Slave made contact with him, and an explosion erupted from the Dragon Slave. Everyone covered their eyes and protected their faces. Finally, everything died down. The forest was almost completely gone. The river was much larger, but a lot of the water was gone. Burnt trees flowed down the river.

"We got him!" Amelia cheered. She stood on a rock and held up two of her fingers. "Justice will always prevail in the face of Evil!"

"I hate to break it to you, but Zuuma made it out," Zelgadis announced. Amelia fell off the rock.

"_What?!" _She exclaimed "But he was hit with a direct Dragon Slave!"

"He probably was able to get out of the trap before he could get it," Zelgadis proposed. Meanwhile, Gourry was looking around for his old sword. He sighed

"Aw, man. Now I have to find a new sword," he complained. Lina patted his shoulders.

"There, there. There's a blacksmith in town we can check out!" Lina pointed towards Sagmi Port with her thumb. Ukatsu was staring at the river.

"I wonder what he'll look like when we meet him tonight?"

* * *

A/N: I did terrible at the fighting scene, didn't I? Oh, I'm sorry! Gomenasai! DX I really need to get better at writing fighting scenes TT..TT Well I'm gonna get going now. R&R, please! Bye!


End file.
